Night Walk
by Says TB
Summary: They knew from the start that it wouldn't be an ordinary walk. Takari.
1. Story 1

**By: Says TB**__

Night Walk

_------_

_I pick up the phone. "Hello?" _

_"Kari, I need to see you tonight."  _

_"Why? Takeru, what's wrong?"  _

_"I need to talk to you. Come out."  _

_"Is it another night walk again?"  _

_"Yeah."_

The sky is as black as a Chinese man's pot of ink. There is not a star to grant any wishes, only the moon outlining the earth in a hopeless ghostly grey. The streets are completely empty with the exception of a few cars every now and then; but the sidewalks are totally bare. The wind picks up again, ruffling my hair in aimless directions. It swirls around the trees in the park, and they dance to the rhythm of the breeze. Far off in the distance, I hear the faint, soft, calming sound of a wind-chime.

_Ding, dong, ding,_ it chimes delicately. _Ding, dong, ding,_ like the sound of shattering glass.

I rub my hands together for warmth and look around at my surroundings. _Where is he?_ He said he had something important he wanted to talk about – something that left hollowness in his voice. Something that was too important to talk over the phone; something he needed to tell me in person.

I find it unusual, having known him since the dawn of time and staying by his side till the end of eternity, to hear him in such a serious state of mind. I had a sicken sensation in my stomach the instant I picked up that phone. Either way, I have a feeling I'm going to lose something, somehow tonight.

I see his figure coming towards me. I can always tell if it's him just by looking at the way the person walks. Only Takeru's walk do I recognize; his famous penguin walk. I jog towards him and greet him with a smile and a hug, for I had a feeling that that was to be my only smile this night.

"So, what's up?" I ask in an exultant tone, trying to break the thick sense of sadness in the air. 

He doesn't answer; instead, he gently clasps my hands and leads us down our first street of the night.

I remain silent and just lean against his shoulder listening to our footsteps drumming on the vacant sidewalk.

We're walking slower this time.

Takeru isn't usually open with his feelings and hardly ever reveals his emotional side – a guy thing perhaps. But I respect him, and wait patiently until he's ready to talk.

He's quieter, and our conversation kicks off a lot slower, hinting that this was something pretty serious. Finally, when we turn the corner, he speaks, his voice a bit raspy. "Hikari," he says, and I'm shocked that he calls me by my full name. "I think this'll be our last night walk."

I stop and raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

He hesitates as if resisting to tell me.

"Why, Takeru?"

He looks straight ahead and then weakly pulls my arm. "Come, let's go to the pier."

I hate it when he does that. He would lead me on and then hold my suspense as it rips me apart inside. But he's shy, and he takes time when talking about serious matters; only, this one seemed really bad, and I couldn't respect his shyness this time.

I grab his shoulder and pull him back in an attempt to get him to tell me. He stumbles a bit and I hear him let out a painful groan. "What's wrong?" I immediately ask, knowing that that wasn't a hard pull.

"Nothing," he replies continuing to walk, slower this time.

I narrow my eyes. "Whatever," I say, pushing him.

He easily loses his balance and falls on the grass.

I gasp and kneel down, guilt swimming all over me. I pat him softly, confused at his unsteadiness. "Takeru, Takeru what's wrong?" I can hear my voice shaking.

His face is scrunched up as if he was pain and in the pale moonlight, I can see sweat like crystal droplets dripping from the sides of his forehead. He struggles to sit up and I help him, being extremely cautious this time.

I bite my bottom lip and blurt out, "I'm sorry!"

"D-Don't w-worry," he tells me.

"Takeru, what's going on? Why did you call me out here tonight?" I search his eyes for an answer but he looks down shamefully. "Takeru, I'm listening. Just tell me please, so I can help. What's with you?"

He ignores me and shakily tries to stand up.

I reach out for him and help him up. "Is something wrong with your leg?"

He looks away. "The pier's not that far. Come, let's walk."

This time, I don't try to hold him back, afraid he'll collapse again. He leans on me for support for the first time in our lives and limps towards the sound of the waves. I know there's something wrong with him, but I also know that he's not yet ready to tell me. And as I die in suspense, I fear he's about to die from pain.

I can feel his grip on my hand strengthening with every second that passes us by, and I can hear him try to keep in his groans. When we finally reach the pier, he scrambles for a bench to sit on. I slowly help him down and eagerly wait for him to speak.

He looks down at me and his face is as gloomy as a dreary rainy day. He brings his fingers to my face and softly traces my features as if trying to remember every detail.

I grasp his hand and clutch it caringly in my own. "Takeru, you're worrying me."

And then finally, he reveals it in one blunt, frank answer. "I have Osteosarcoma."

I linger in confusion. "W-What's that?"

"It's a type of cancer."

A warm sensation fills my eyes and I instantly feel my mouth trembling, my words coming out like gibberish. "_W-Wha, wha... whatdoyoumean_?"

"It gives me leg problems, knee problems... actually," he chuckles, "I'm not supposed to be out here right now..."

I cup his chin and turn him towards me. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I ask him in a serious tone.

He pushes my hand away. "Didn't want you to know. It's not your burden."

"Of course it is!" I spit out. "If it's your burden, it's mine!" I stare at him in disbelief, and then sigh into despair. "_You're gonna be alright, right?_"

"I dunno."

"You will be."

"I don't know."

"You will be."

"I'm not sur-"

"YOU WILL BE!" I shout and my voice echoes throughout the silent night. I fall on his shoulder and my body quivers in fear. "Because you have to be," I whisper.

He leans on my head and puts his arm around my waist in comfort.

The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours until it felt that we had stayed that way for years. I'd forgotten everything, I didn't think of anything, nothing mattered to me accept for him.

Eventually, I ask him, "Is there a treatment?"

"Yeah," he says, and my spirits immediately awake from the dead. "But it's not guaranteed."

"There's a good chance?"

"My doctor said so... but there's still that chance of... well, you know."

"How?"

"Surgery."

"When?"

"Soon."

"...When?"

"Soon."

I gave in. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, you didn't know," he smiles at me.

I pause. "Are you scared?"

"As hell, no, double that."

I grip onto his arm tighter. "I'll stay with you till it's over."

"It's not necessary."

"And I'll stay with you until you recover."

"But what if I-"

"And after that we'll take our night walks again. And again, and again. This won't be our last one."

He gives me a look, as if telling me to come back down to reality. "How do you know? How can you be so sure?"

"How can you not be? I'm doing my part, keeping the light… where's your hope?"

"It's right here, but I also have reality in my head too, Kari."

I can sense a sob coming. "So you're admitting that you'll just leave me."

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't say that you weren't."

Silence.

"I thought so." I lean back on the bench and stare out at the ocean waves.

Suddenly, he leans in and kisses my forehead. "You know I will never leave your side."

I turn around and embrace him warmly, never wanting to let go.

Though he claimed he wouldn't, in truth, **I knew** that there was a chance he would. I didn't know what else to say. It was still all too much of a shock to me - the thought of my best friend's funeral.

Then strangely, in the corner of my eye, I notice a dim light in the sky.

A star.

I close my eyes and pray.

I spent that night secure in his arms, draining in every second for what it was worth. For those moments were too short, too vital, too delicate...

_Ding... dong... ding._

...More delicate than the sound of wind-chimes.

----

I found my information on Osteosarcoma from: **kidshealth.org **and** iucc.iu.edu**

It's a serious cancer that mostly affects teenage boys, and usually gives them pain in the leg, knee, and shoulder. Although with today's improved technology, most patients survive this cancer.

_Thank you for reading. **Please review.**_ 


	2. Story 2

Dedicated to tk293 and Jedi Takeru - Thanks so freakin much for your comments supporting me all this time. :D I know this story doesn't suit your personalities, but this is one of my _**personal favourite**_ fics, and you guys are two of my favourite reviewers. :)

* * *

**Night Walk**

Says TB

* * *

_I pick up the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Hey, Takeru, you busy?"_

_"Not for Hikari."_

_She laughs softly. "There's something I want to discuss with you._

_"Tell me now."_

_"No. Meet me outside."_

_"Night walk again?"_

_"Of course."_

The raindrops fall slowly to the ground, washing the day's happenings away and preparing it for what tomorrow's sun will bring. The roads are full with loneliness, dread, and a hint of fear; while the wind blows freely, unable to clean the road of depression, swaying the trees of autumn under the glow of the midnight streetlights.

September nights are always like this.

The moonlight has disappeared behind walls of dark clouds as if it senses something in the atmosphere it would rather not see.

I sense it too. Something is wrong.

I sensed it the moment she laughed. I know her laugh, and that wasn't it. She is hiding something from me. I just hope that her confession is not anything like my last one.

In the stillness of the night, not a living thing moves – even nature pauses its growth – as if it predicts me walking towards my doom.

That's just silly; I'm just going to meet my best friend.

Yet, every breath I take feels like a string of needles ripping through my lungs all because my gut perceives a misalignment in the planets. I am not one who believes in astronomy, but today I wish I had glanced at the horoscopes. I just know that I'm not going home the same way I left it.

A dim light strikes out from behind the corner, and I squint my eyes and look above. There I see my graceful angel standing atop of the stairs, a fake smile dancing on her lips.

I make my way towards her, taking cautious steps – as if worried one wrong move will initiate a disastrous chain of misfortune for tonight. But when I turn and look up at her beautiful face, and watch her gracefully walk down towards me, I feel as if she had been waiting for me all her life; I feel as if she were my Cinderella – so lovely, so rare, that I had to get her home by midnight or else her charm and perfection would be spoiled by the presence of my insignificant soul.

And as if to increase the delicacy of her sheer aura, a priceless ringing echoes throughout the dense night air breaking all that once was loneliness, dread and fear.

She notices the daze in my eyes, under the spell of the captivating sound. "You like it?" she asks, her voice no gentler than the fragile sound trapped in my ears. "I just bought them the other week." She stands beside me. "It reminds me of you," she whispers, I sense sadness in her voice.

I raise an eyebrow. "How do wind chimes remind you of me?"

She laughs faintly – a genuine one this time and she slides her hands into mine. "It calms me; like you do. It soothes my thoughts when I'm going through a tough time."

I turn away shyly. "Then I guess I need to get wind chimes too."

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of you."

She smiles. "Come, let's go." She leads the way and we begin our walk down the empty wet road.

"So what'd you call me out here for?" I look down at her. The raindrops slide down her cheeks.

She faces me. "Takeru," she starts, I love it when she says my name. "You love me, right?"

I nod unsteadily at the abrupt question, and then lean in to kiss her on the forehead. "Of course; you're my friend."

She stares at me emotionlessly, her eyes looking past mine; it's almost as if she's silently pleading me. She hesitates."Are you sure, _friend_?"

I look away. "Yeah..." Does she know?

She slowly releases me and slips her hands into her pocket. I think she's gripping onto something in there. "Okay then." And she continues to walk unbothered.

I place a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Why did you ask?"

She glances down at her worn out sneakers and slowly shakes of my hand. "Come, let's go to the pier."

My mouth impulsively twitches in confusion. But I don't press the matter further. She knows me well enough to know what I do and don't want to hear. I trust her to tell me whatever would concern me as does she. If she wants to go to the pier, I'll go with her - no questions asked.

Though, it does stir my curiosity.

I absentmindedly rest my arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me, but I sense resistance – like I sensed something was wrong earlier.

She pulls away.

I quickly check myself, making sure it wasn't my body odor or something that scared her away.

"I'm just wet, and you're wet… that's all," she assures me.

But I'm not assured. I take off my jacket. "Here, use it as an umbrella."

She reaches out for it, but then hesitates and turns away. "No, keep it."

I stare at her strangely. "It doesn't matter to me," I tell her, although she knows that already. Being really close friends, we aren't like other people and reject random acts of kindness. We take it as a generous offer that could only be returned by accepting it without hesitation. I'm welcome to use her stuff, as she is to mine. This time though… something's wrong.

"Don't worry. I'm wet already anyway."

I put on my jacket again. "All right then."

We reach the pier and she immediately runs to the rail, staring out at the vast navy blue waters tumbling about.

I follow her and naturally slide my arms around her waist, my head on her shoulder. "What's on your mind?" I ask her, I know she has something she wants to spit out.

She tentatively places her hands on mine and pushes them away. "Nothing." She escapes my grasp and makes her way to a vacant bench.

The rain continues to fall.

I trail behind her footsteps slowly – unsure of whether or not she wants me around. Why was she constantly distancing herself from me tonight? Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Had my worst nightmare come true? Did I annoy my precious angel?

I knew it. I knew the mood this night was all messed up. I knew something was wrong. I knew it the moment I heard her masked laughter.

I decide to confront her, even though my heart didn't want me to. "Kari… do you want me to go or somet-"

Her head shoots up instantly and her face is screaming with plead. "No!" she exclaims. Then she looks down guiltily. "It's not that…"

I sit down beside her, careful to not get too close. "Then what?"

I think she senses my isolation from her and she kicks her shoes inattentively. "Nevermind." She fakes a laugh again. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here for no reason."

I hide my frown. "It's alright. I don't mind spending time with you."

Her happy expression disappears at the sound of my words, but she covers it well. "Let's just… sit here… watch the waves... listen for wind chimes."

I look at her mopped down hair and her soaked clothes. "You might get sick."

She looks at me, an appreciative glow in her eyes. But then it fades away into realization. "Maybe I deserve it," she mumbles.

I stare at her, bewildered. "What?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. It's only raining a bit."

"Still."

"Still," she answers.

I lean back, and watch the waves... the faint sound of wind chimes at the back of my mind.

* * *

She's been resting on my shoulder for a while now, and my jacket has been soaked right through. I lift my jacket from protecting her lovely head. "Hikari," I whisper, and move slightly. 

She doesn't respond.

I look down at her face and realize she's asleep. Sighing, I cover her head once again and continue to let her sleep her troubles away.

All this time I've been wondering why she was acting so strange. I've been wondering what she was hiding from me. She was confusing me like the rainfall that night – off and on, a little shower here, a big downpour there.

And then I saw it; a tiny white piece of paper sticking out from her pocket.

I'm curious, too curious. And so I take it out. Glancing doubtfully at her sleeping figure, I wonder if this sheet of paper would explain her weird behaviour. Somehow, I sensed it did. I sensed reading it would be alright. I unfold it and read it in the dim streetlight, careful not to get it wet. There, in scribbled writing was: _Daisuke Motomiya_, _345 – 2323, Love you babes. _

My mind stops for a moment in time as I gather all the feelings I had harboured for her since my past sickness. I rewind and freeze the image of my Cinderella walking down the steps towards me. She was mine for a while, but the clock had rung midnight long before I heard it.

I shake my head. "Damn."

I fold the crumpled sheet back again, and drop it into her pocket. I then observe her untouchable beauty in the now moonlit sky. "Hikari," I whisper again. This time, I purposely nudge her arm.

She moans slightly. "Yeah?" she whispers back, her eyes still shut.

"You love me, right?"

Her mind is still a bit unconscious. "Of course."

I look away. "Okay then."

"Takeru?" her quiet voice mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry - " I pull my jacket closer to her. "- friend."

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

**_Please Review._**


End file.
